


The Pure and The Beastly

by Cumberbiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Corruption, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Demons, Desperation, First Time, Hell, IE A character mentioned in the show is mentioned once in the story, Innocence, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Torture, Wing Kink, as having died, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbiscuit/pseuds/Cumberbiscuit
Summary: Samael (angel) gets trapped by a demon, losing his virginity and becoming trapped (somewhat willingly) in Hell. Icarus never meant to fall for the angel. But he had. And the angel slowly fell for him.





	1. Chaste

Samael landed beside the factory, folding his wings away before anyone could see. He couldn't explain the urge he had to come here, but he might as well check it out. Maybe it was...No. He shook his head, trying to stop thinking about it. He would check this out and be back at heaven in time for his guard duty. Despite telling himself that there was no way it was  _ him,  _ he felt a big bubble of hope in his chest. He pushed open the rusty door on the warehouse, long abandoned, of course, and stepped inside. 

The hallway stretching in front of him was lit only by a bare lightbulb hanging from the ceiling at the end of the hall. It flickered once before going out. Samael stepped inside, curiosity filling him. He walked down the hallway, not paying much attention to his surroundings. At the end of the hallway, the hallway took a sharp turn before opening into a room, the door propped open with a stray piece of wood. A window high up on the wall had been shattered, and a stray piece of broken glass on the floor sparkled in the light from the window.

The back half of the room was shadowy, and Samael stepped towards it, all traces of caution gone. He squinted, peering into the darkness, eyes widening when he heard footsteps behind him, followed by the door closing. He turned around slowly, taking in the intimidating figure. 

“Well, would you look at this. An innocent little angel for me to play with.” The demon purred, walking closer to Samael, who moved back nervously. 

“What do you want, Demon?” his eyes darted to the door behind the demon, wondering if he could run fast enough to get there first. He took another step back as the demon continued his advance. “I-If you let me go I won't kill you, I'll let you go in peace.” His voice trembled slightly despite his best efforts. He'd only encountered demons a few handfuls of times in his life, and he'd never been alone with one before. 

“Let you go? Oh, I'm not going to do that. Just like you aren't going to kill me.” Samael took another step back, and the demon laughed. 

“If you don't let me go the other angels will find me and they'll tear you apart.” Samael said, trying to fight the panic rising in him.

“Oh, Angel. This place is covered in wardings. Wardings I finished after you came in. Even if another angel could hear you and get in here, I'd tear them apart while you watched. In any case, if you haven't noticed...You're a little stuck right now.” Samael froze, looking down at the angel trap, barely visible against the floor, surrounding him. 

“P-Please don't kill me,” he begged as the demon stepped inside the trap, stopping in front of him, smirking down at Samael. The demon chuckled again.

“You  _ are _ innocent, aren't you. Angel, I'm not going to kill you,” the demon leaned down, whispering his next words on Samael's ear “I'm going to fuck you.”

Samael's eyes widened, and he backed up as far as he could. “I'm an angel, angels are chaste. And even if I would have sex, which I'm not going to, it wouldn't be with a demon.”

“You think I care about that? You don't have a choice.” The demon cornered Samael, nipping at his neck. “Now, get on your knees.” Samael hesitated before slowly getting onto his knees, looking up at the demon. He couldn't really mean to make him do this. The demon smirked, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock, enjoying the sight of the angel’s eyes widening. Samael swallowed nervously. He was pretty sure that there was no way that could fit in him. The demon wasn't really going to...Do that. 

“So innocent and fragile. So...Breakable. oh, I'm going to enjoy breaking you, angel.” Samael grit his teeth. He refused to respond to what the demon said, looking away. 

The demon tsked. “Come on, Angel, you must know what to do.” Samael looked up at him in confusion and the demon sighed. “Grab it with your hand.” Samael hesitantly reached up, loosely wrapping his hand around the cock, noticing with a sinking stomach how small his usually large hand looked on it.

The demon grinned down at him. “A little tighter than that. And move your hand up and down.” Samael tightened his grip and slowly moved his hand along the massive length. The demon above him hummed in satisfaction as he started to harden. Samael tried to ignore the blood rushing to his own groin. The demon opened his eyes again, hiding his black eyes behind the pretty green of whoever’s body he was in. “Open your mouth, Angel.” Samael's blood ran cold. He's hoped...Maybe if the demon was satisfied, he wouldn't…

Samael's hand dropped, and his closed his mouth tightly. Icarus smirked, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Angel, Angel...You're acting like you have a choice.” His eyes shot black, and he palmed his dick with a smirk. “I could break that pretty jaw open and do you like that if you'd prefer. I mean, it'd be much more painful for you, but I don't mind.” Samael looked pleadingly up at the demon for a moment longer before his eyes dropped to the floor and he parted his lips, opening his jaw slightly. He knew the demon was smiling down at him, but he didn't want to see it. The demon pet his hair softly “Wider,” he growled. Samael opened his mouth wider, eyes flicking up to see Icarus smiling as he'd predicted. “Wider, Angel.” Samael opened his mouth more and Icarus finally seemed content with it. Icarus pulled Samael's head slightly, pushing the head of his cock against Samael's bottom lip. “Go on, Angel. Suck my cock. Put it in your mouth.” Samael closed his mouth for a moment to swallow nervously before opening it again, shuffling forward on his knees and taking the head in his mouth, closing his lips around the shaft and exploring the head with his tongue, poking at the slit and licking at it. He sucked lightly and Icarus groaned, his eyes flickering black again. Precum started leaking from Icarus’ cock, but Samael licked it away gently, ignoring the salty, slightly bitter taste. He moved forward, taking more in his mouth, sucking lightly again. Icarus’ hands were tight in his hair, but let him move down further. The head brushed the back of Samael's throat and he pulled back, gagging and coughing. Icarus growled pulling his head back up. 

“Did I  _ say _ you could stop?” He growled. Samael closed his mouth tightly again. Icarus laughed. “Angel, I'm going to enjoy fucking the innocence out of you. I'm going to fuck your throat and you can't stop me. He yanked Samael's head by his hair, pulling him back onto his cock, moving him up and down his cock, not stopping when he brushed against Samael's throat, pushing deeper despite Samael struggling as he gagged. Icarus pushed, and Samael's throat gave way, stretching around him as he pushed deeper. Icarus moaned, pulling back, letting Samael cough and struggle for air before pulling him back down, sliding down his throat again as he gagged. Icarus started thrusting faster, fucking the angel's throat as his struggles weakened. Samael stopped gagging as Icarus kept pushing deeper. Icarus yanked at his hair, and much to his dismay Samael felt blood rushing to his crotch. 

Icarus pulled up again, thrusting a few more times before stopping in Samael's mouth, cumming in his mouth. Samael half-heartedly tried to pull away but Icarus held him firm. “Swallow.” He ordered. Samael tried to pull away again, and Icarus pinched his nose closed, leaving him no option other than to swallow. Samael tried to pull away again before finally struggling to comply, swallowing around the cock stretching his jaws wide. Icarus finally pulled away, letting Samael drop to the concrete. Samael felt a tear run down his cheek and he sobbed. How could he go back to heaven like this? Reeking of sex and demon, filled with demon seed?


	2. Corrupted

Icarus pulled Samael to his feet, being surprisingly gentle as he did so. Samael felt too worn out to protest, and when the demon pulled away his arms, they were standing somewhere different. Samael looked mutely around the room, taking in the large bed, dresser, and doors on the far wall. Icarus stood beside the bed with his arms crossed. 

“Where are we?” Samael looked nervously at the far door. There weren't any angel traps here, maybe if he could get to that door…

“Hell.” Icarus responded. “Take off your clothes.” 

Samael gaped at him for several moments. “I...This can't be...I can't…” Icarus stepped closer, his eyes flitting black.

“It is, angel. Did you really think I'd stop after that? I'm going to fuck that tight little virgin ass of yours.” Samael tried to ignore the tightness between his legs. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor as he unzipped his pants. He paused, looking up at Icarus. 

“Go on, angel. Let me see how much you want it.” Samael hesitated before taking off his pants. His cock was already mostly hard, and his hand hovered beside it.

Icarus smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Go on, touch yourself.” Samael glanced up at him before firmly grabbing his cock, moving his hand quickly along it as it hardened completely. He bit his lip, cheeks flushing as he masturbated. 

Icarus raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You've done this before,” it wasn't a question, but Samael slowed his movements before answering, still slowly rubbing himself. “... Y-Yes. J-Just once.” Icarus smirked at him as Samael quickened his movements again with a moan. His cock twitched and then Samael came with a groan, semen spilling through his fingers and onto the floor. When he opened his eyes, Icarus was standing right in front of him. He grabbed his hand roughly. 

“ _ What  _ was that?” Icarus dragged Samael to the bed, throwing him down on it. Samael scrambled to sit up. “I orgasmed.” Icarus growled at him.

“Did I say you could?” Samael swallowed nervously, quickly realizing that he should not have done that. “I...I didn't know I couldn't...You didn't say…”

Icarus bared his teeth. “Well I'd better make sure you don't forget this, because you are not allowed to cum unless I let you, understand?” Samael nodded quickly. “No, I don't think you do understand, angel. But I'll make sure you do.” Icarus got off the bed from where he'd been holding Samael down and came back, waving his hand to hold Samael to the bed with an invisible force. Samael struggled, but stopped when he realized it was no use. Icarus tutted. 

“No, that won't do.” He moved over Samael, placing something out of his view before starting to rub at his nipples. His nipples slowly hardened under Icarus’ skilled fingers, and Samael found himself starting to harden again when Icarus pulled away, clamping something onto Samael's nipples. Samael jerked at the sharp pain, letting out a noise of protest. Icarus looked over the restrained angel. He stared at the nipple clamps, which were as tight as they could get, and licked his lips. Samael whimpered slightly, both in arousal and in pain as the demon watched him. Some rational part of his brain knew how wrong this was but he ignored it in favour of the part telling him how much he needed this. Icarus watched his cock swell and twitch, smirking at the sight. He knew the angel wasn't as innocent as he tried to seem. 

Icarus crawled on top of Samael, leaning down slightly. “Because this is your first time, I'll go easy.” he growled. Samael felt a twinge of fear at the close proximity to the demon, his heart pounding in his chest as his cock filled completely.

Icarus began to bite Samael's neck, every bite a little more painful than the last. Samael twisted under him, gasping with each bite. “P-Please…”

Icarus didn't stop, knowing he wouldn't be going easy on Samael like he had promised. Samael squirmed in pain, his movement caused one of the clamps to catch between their bodies, pulling on it. He froze, biting back a scream. Icarus reached down, starting to rub Samael's cock slowly. At his touch, Samael tried to thrust up into Icarus’ hand, moaning loudly. At the sound of his moan, Icarus drew back, slapping Samael's thigh roughly. “Fucking slut, aren't you?”

Samael flinched at his words, but his cock strained, twitching. “I-I’m n-not...I…”

“Oh really?” Icarus said, raising his eyebrows. “Then how do you explain this?” he said as he grabbed Samael's cock, squeezing it and jerking his hand up and down the shaft before just holding it, feeling it twitch in his hand.

Samael bit his lip, his hips raising to try to follow Icarus’ hand.

“You didn't answer my question.” Icarus noted. Samael blinked, trying to think about anything other than the hand on his cock. 

“I...I uhm...I-it’s..I…” what had the question even been?

“I said, are you a slut?”

“I...N-No!”

Icarus let go of Samael, leaning down close to whisper in the angel's ear. “Tell me the truth.”

Samael shivered, his cock twitching. “I-I’m n-not...not a-a…” his voice trembled as he spoke.

“You're not worth my time.” Icarus said.as he began to walk away, grabbing a robe.

Samael struggled, trying to get up. “Come back! P-Please.” his voice was pleading. 

“Why should I?” 

“B-because you're right. I-I...I am...a...a…” he licked his lips, not able to form the words.

Icarus stopped, his back still facing Samael. 

“a s-slut.” Samael's voice was barely audible as he finished, cheeks burning.

“Louder.”

“I... I'm a slut.” 

Icarus began to speak in a stronger, dominating voice. “Then beg for my cock.”

“W-What?”

“Do it.”

Samael swallowed heavily before speaking. “P-Please...Please f-fill me with...with your c-cock.”

Icarus lost control at those words, ripping off his robe as he rushed back to the bed. He flipped Samael over, keeping his head pushed into the bed and propping his ass up. Samael squirmed, trying to rub himself against the sheets. Icarus pushed his legs apart, pushing a finger into him. Samael groaned in mild discomfort at the stretch and burn of the finger in him, still trying to rub himself against the bed. Icarus added another finger, quickening the pace. Samael tried to pull away slightly in discomfort, hoping Icarus wouldn't notice. 

Icarus froze Samael in place, pausing. Samael swallowed. “I-I'm sorry.” 

“Are you?” 

Samael hesitated. “I...Um... Y-Yes.”

Icarus made a fitting noise. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I-I don't know. What are you going to do with me?” Nervousness crept into his voice.

“Any ideas?” Icarus asked as he pulled Samael up by the hair, turning him over roughly before dropping him back to the bed. “I only ask because you resist everything I do.”

Samael tried to sit up. “Well maybe for started you could let me go! ANGELS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN HELL!”

Icarus sat up and slapped Samael rapidly. “I’m keeping you here as long as I want, slut.” he spat.

Samael fell back, tears springing to his eyes. He felt the realization dawning upon him that this demon meant it. “Just...P-please let me go?”

“Why should I?” asked Icarus.

Samael tried to come up with a reason, his mouth opening and closing. “I-It’s wrong!”

“So? I’m a demon in case you’ve managed to miss noticing that. Demons  _ aren’t moral. _ I’m going to do whatever I want with you, understand?”

Samael’s breath quickened. “I-Isn’t there...a-anything?”

Icarus sneered, mimicking him. “A-anything?”

Samael squeezed his eyes shut, not able to bear his situation. “Anything I can do?”

Icarus crept threateningly close until Samael could feel the demon’s hot breath on his cheek. Samael turned his head away, a whimper breaking through his lips.

Icarus tapped Samael’s cheek, and Samael opened his eyes slowly. Icarus then forced Samael’s head to move until they were making eye contact again. 

Samael clenched his jaw, terror filling his eyes. “Are...Are you going to kill me?”

Icarus laughed. “Kill you? Angel, I’m going to  _ fuck _ you.”

“After that. I...I know what demons usually do to angels after  torturing them. And my name isn’t Angel. It’s Samael.”

“I’m not torturing you. I simply want to be inside you, angel, and have you all to myself to play with.” Said Icarus, ignoring Samael’s remarks and hand still pressed firmly to Samael’s cheek.

Samael closed his eyes again. “Fine. After ‘not torturing’ me, are you going to kill me?”

Icarus laughed. “I hope I won’t have to, angel.”

Samael’s eyes shot open. “Please, don’t kill me.”

“Fine, I won’t. But I’m getting what I want.”

Samael chewed on his lip. “Yes...I...I’ll try my best not to resist you.”

“Fine.” Icarus whispered. He moved back, eyeing Samael’s clamps before flicking them. Samael whimpered, fists clenched in an effort to stop himself from pushing Icarus away. Icarus raised an eyebrow, and began to pull at one of the clamps, trying to elicit a response he was satisfied with as he began to pull on his own cock at the same time, pulling his pants off. Icarus pulled off both of the clamps, making Samael hiss with pain. Samael shivered, trying to reach for his own cock while eyeing Icarus’. He tried not to think about the fact that the demon wanted to put something that big inside him.

Icarus gazed into Samael’s eyes and he pushed down on Samael’s cock with a grin. Samael hissed with pleasure, pushing himself towards Icarus’ fingers as his hand closed around Icarus’ wrist, trying to control the movement.

Icarus’ eyes shot up angrily, pushing Samael back.

Samael dropped Icarus’ wrist like he’d been burned. “Sorry...I…” How could he explain that he’d been so caught up in the pleasure that he hadn’t realized what he was doing, or who was the cause of it?

Icarus frowned angrily, grabbing a small plug, the size of a couple of fingers, and pushing it into Samael roughly. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

Samael let out a small shriek at the intrusion and squirmed, trying to move away from it without thinking, before freezing as it bumped into his prostate, leaving his cock twitching and growing harder. Icarus gazed down Samael’s body, breathing heavily under the arousal  of having a virgin angel under his control. He made sure Samael’s arms were frozen in place above his head and that his legs were spread apart completely. Samael whimpered, torn between the discomfort of the stretch of the plug and the pleasure it was giving him. 

Icarus looked down at Samael as he began rubbing his cock against Samael’s throbbing one, both of them moaning at the friction. Samael was straining to get more of that delicious friction, panting as he pulled against his bonds. 

Icarus laughed at Samael’s reaction. “Liking this now, angel?”

Samael fought with himself, knowing how wrong this was, how much he should hate this, but the arousal won. “I...M-more...please..”

Icarus moved further down, until his eyes were level with Samael’s cock, and he met Samael’s eyes as he lowered his head to lick the head. Samael thrashed, moaning and whimpering as he tried to thrust into the demon’s mouth, preum beading on the tip.

Icarus smiled to himself, knowing he was simply teasing the angel, and he drew back, stifling a groan. Despite having so much planned for the angel, he didn’t think he could take not fucking Samael for much longer. Samael whimpered at the loss of the hot mouth on him, so impossibly aroused, barely able to deal with this, but he had no choice but deal with everything Icarus dealt him. “P-Please…” His voice trembled with arousal.

“Please  _ what _ ?” Asked Icarus, hoping he’d beg.

Samael stifled a groan. He was so desperate. “P-please...give me more. Please, Demon. T-t-touch me.” Icarus smirked, slowly easing the plug out of Samael and replacing it with his tongue as he lapped at Samael. Samael let out a strangled moan, cock twitching and leaking  as his eyes closed tightly in pleasure, head thrown back. 

Icarus hoisted himself up after he felt that Samael was prepared enough. His eyes flickered to black as he lined his cock up along Samael’s hole. Samael shivered in anticipation, knowing what was inevitably coming next. Icarus rammed himself into Samael, with no warning, pushing and rubbing against his prostate as he filled Samael with as much of his cock as would fit. Samael screamed, pain and pleasure colliding, his back arching like a bow before his scream turned into a soft whimper. Tears were forming at the edges of his eyes. As Icarus towered over Samael, one hand gripped the angel’s pale neck, grip tightening there. 

Samael gasped for air, struggling under Icarus. His muscles tightened around Icarus’ cock as he tried in vain to breathe. His cock kept leaking as he struggled, arousal coursing through him. Icarus used his second hand to continue to choke the angel, using his neck to stabilize his body as he kept thrusting. “How do you like that?” He asked, black eyes admiring the pretty angel gasping helplessly for air under him. Samael struggled to breathe, air barely slipping down his throat to his lungs. With every thrust, Icarus’ cock brushed against his prostate, making his body clench around Icarus’ cock, and Samael wasn’t sure if he might come from the intrusion alone. Icarus groaned, letting go of his throat and finally pulling out of Samael as he knew he was about to cum. He smirked, rubbing his cock against Samael’s chest, watching the angel’s reaction as he finally came, spurting hot, sticky cum all over the angel’s chest. Samael tensed as his chest was covered in cum, his skin crawled, but his cock was still painfully hard a he coughed, struggling to fill his aching lungs with air faster. He was so close to cumming and the demon knew it. Icarus’ eyes gleamed as he eyes Samael’s cock. “Beg.”

Samael’s cheeks flushed in humiliation, but he was too far gone to resist. “Please...D-Demon. P-Please let me…”

“Yes?” Icarus drawled, drawing out the humiliation.

Samael’s eyes were fixed on a point somewhere past Icarus’ ear, steadily avoiding his face. “P-please let me….o-orgasm.”

Icarus laughed at the angel’s choice of words. “Fine.” he said as he lowered himself back down so he was facing Samael’s cock. Samael shivered under the demon’s gaze, face still red and cock still leaking heavily.

Icarus began to lightly rub Samael’s balls, increasing speed but not pressure. Samael whined, squirming in pleasure, trying to get more pressure from Icarus. He was so close. Icarus didn’t listen to Samael’s pleas, still rubbing constantly. He eyed the cock ring, and wondered if Samael had forgotten about it. 

Samael was bucking at Icarus’ touch, he was  _ so _ close, but he couldn’t cum, and it felt like he was going to explode, it just kept building, and his fear was melting until all that was left was desperation. “Please...p-please…” He begged, voice breaking.

Icarus let one of his hands break free, guiding it with his own and leading it to Samael’s cock, wrapping both of their hands around it. Samael moaned, trying to move his hand quickly along his cock, still hoping to cum. 

Icarus allowed Samael to wrap his hand around his cock, but then he pushed it away. “Flip over.” He ordered.

Samael’s brow wrinkled in confusion, but he pushed himself up and rolled over. “Why do you want me to flip over? You already….you…”

“Wings. Let me see them,” Icarus said, whispering.

Samael tried to push himself back up, turning to look at the demon in utter confusion. “My wings?”

“Yes, your wings.” Icarus said impatiently.

Samael shook his restrained arm. “Undo this first. I can’t be fully restrained if I’m to get them out.” 

“Fine.” Icarus said as he complied, curious to see what an angel’s wing’s looked like. 

Samael sat up, rubbing his wrist. He eyed the demon nervously before closing his eyes in concentration. His fingers trembled as his wings unfurled from his back. The feathers near his shoulders  were a dull beige, rimmed in white, but as the wings spread out, the colour darkened first to a brown tipped with beige to a dark brown and black at the bottom quarter of his wings. Samael opened his eyes now that his wings were out, watching the demon nervously, not wanting to turn his back on Icarus with his sensitive wings out and vulnerable. 

Icarus eyed Samael’s wings, unresponsive, but a thousand things were going through his head. This was the first time he had seen an angel’s wings, and he had always wondered what they were like. He was uncharacteristically gentle as he began to pet the wings, feeling the soft feathers. Samael watched Icarus, nerves ebbing slightly, stretching his wings to allow Icarus to touch the soft inner feathers of his wings. The touch on his wings felt nice and his whole body softened at the touch. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Have you ever seen an angel’s wings before?”

“No,” the demon whispered as he continued to pet them, strokes growing broader. Samael bit his lip to stifle a moan at the gentle touches to the most sensitive part of his body. “You like them.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it posed as one.

“Do I?” Icarus said, his usual attitude coming back, but both of them knew that it was true. Icarus bt his lip as he began to pinch and pull on just one feather, wanting to see how Samael would respond. Samael let out a low hiss, pulling back slightly, the other wing folding behind him. He didn’t pull back entirely, still watching the demon curiously. Icarus raised one eyebrow and began to pull at a bundle of feathers, looking into the angel’s eyes. 

Samael gritted his teeth, wiggling back in pain as his wing tried to fold closed again. His eyes, still fixed on the demon, were filling with pain. 

“Keep them out.” Icarus said as he suddenly stopped touching them, drawing back.Samael ground his teeth together, taking deep breaths as the pain faded  before unfolding his wings halfway, not hiding them, but not spreading them entirely. Icarus came forward and pulled the cock ring off, watching Samael’s wings. Samael’s fists were clenched, forcing himself to not touch his cock, because as much as he wanted to, he had learned his lesson.

Icarus finally gripped Samael’s cock, jacking it off, no longer just teasing. Samael’s wings fluttered, stretching out as he moaned. He leaned into the demon’s touch, bucking his hips slightly. Icarus’ pace quickened and he laughed at Samael’s response. “You like that?”

Samael bit his lip harder, fists clenched by his sides to stop himself from grabbing Icarus or his cock. His breath was coming in gasps. “S-so close…”

“Let me see you cum, angel” Icarus hissed.

Samael bucked into Icarus’ hand one last time before cumming with a hoarse scream, semen splattering on the floor and on Icarus’ hand as Samael’s wings flapped frantically at the air, his whole body trembling as he came.

Icarus grinned at the sight in front of him, as Samael sat back on the bed again, wings folded behind him as he came down from his high. His eyes stayed closed as he groaned. As he felt his mind come back to him he was once again torn between the pleasure the demon gave him and the fact that this demon was giving him this.

Icarus used his finger to scoop up some of the cum off the floor before prodding Samael’s lips, requesting entrance to his mouth. Samael opened his lips slightly, although his teeth remained closed as he opened his eyes, trying to figure out what the demon was doing. Upon seeing what was on Icarus’ fingers he pulled away. 

“Come on angel,” the demon said as he pushed through Samael’s lips again. Samael’s eyes dropped in submission as he opened his mouth, cheeks flushing bright red. 

Icarus rubbed his finger along Samael’s tongue, humming as he did so. Samael squirmed in disgust, but his spent cock twitched, trying to harden again.

“Don’t resist, angel.” Icarus said as he began exploring Samael’s mouth with his fingers. 

Samael’s hands fisted in the sheets as he opened his mouth wider for Icars, his cock still twitching occasionally.

Icarus began to fuck Samael’s mouth with his fingers, watching his lips stretch and widen. After Icarus was satisfied, he let out a sigh and moved back down the bed. Samael turned his head away and swallowed, grimacing as he tied to get rid of the taste in his mouth. He watched the demon nervously, worried that he might be killed now that the demon had fucked him.

“What am I going to do with you, angel?” Icarus tutted as he grabbed a robe to put on.

Samael flinched at the words, appearing to fold in on himself. “P-please...Please don’t kill me,” his voice broke. “I...I-I don’t want to...to die.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. Do you really want to go back to Heaven?” Icarus asked smoothly. “Could you face the others?”

Samael’s face contorted and he turned away. He  _ couldn’t _ face them like this. Reeking of sex and... _ demon. _ But he could hardly stay in Hell, could he? What would the others do once they knew what he had done?

“I...I have to though, don’t I? N-No matter what they’ll...do.” His voice was hoarse and pained and his eyes burned. Would the demon really just...let him go? Kick him to the curb for the angels to kill or abandon?

“Or you could stay here. With me.” Icarus said, interrupting Samael’s thoughts. Icarus knew Samael would never agree to it, although he hoped desperately that he might choose to stay. Samael bit his lip, eyeing Icarus nervously. 

Icarus cocked his head. “You know, I could make sure you’re safe here. Nobody else would touch you.”

Samael looked at the demon with a guarded look on his face. “Stay in Hell? What about the other angels? I...I couldn’t just...but…” He was torn, but he didn’t know why. This should be a clear decision, to face the punishment he obviously deserved. This was wrong, wasn’t it?

“You want to, don’t you? I guarantee, no one would ever need to know. We could say you were killed, or just that you disappeared. You would be protected.” Icarus said, trying to sway the angel. Samael bit his lip, warring with himself. “What would happen to me if I stayed?”

“Well,” Icarus laughed. “I think you know the answer. You’re smart, unlike the other angels.”

“And...If I changed my mind?” Samael met the demons eyes without fear this time, trying to figure out if he really meant what he said. 

“I guess I’d let you go. I certainly wouldn’t be happy, but you could leave.” Icarus said, not entirely sure if he meant it.

Samael licked his lips as he thought. “You’d really let me stay?”

“I would, angel.” Icarus replied, finally letting hope creep in.

“Then...I guess I will. For now at least.” Samael let out a long breath as he decided.

“Sure thing, angel.” Icarus said, watching his wings. “You can stay here with me or we could move you to another room if you would like.”

“I said my name is Samael. If I’m staying with you, you might as well use my name. And on that topic, am I supposed to just call you Demon or do you have a name?” Samael leaned back on the bed, watching Icarus from under his lashes.

“Icarus.” He said as he held his breath, hoping Samael wouldn’t know who he was.

“Icarus...I like it. Suits you.” Samael smiled slightly, wrapping his wing around himself more tightly. “Um, do you have something I can wear...or...uh…”

Icarus gave a soft smile at the compliment, and gazed into Samael’s eyes, then shook his head as he realized what he was doing, and straightened up. 

“Um, yes. Here, the closet is next to the bathroom. Choose whatever you'd like. Pajamas on the bottom.” He said, adjusting his red silk robe. 

“Thank you….Icarus.” Samael pushed himself up and walked to the closet, opening it and picking a pair of plain grey cotton pajama bottoms as Icarus picked out a suit and started to put it on. Samael looked through the shirts, but didn’t choose one to put on. “I’m assuming you prefer I keep my wings out?” He closed the closet and looked back at Icarus.

“Yes, please-” Icarus said as he looked curiously at Samael’s wings. “Samael.” He finished.

Samael walked over to him and spread his wings. “Why are you so fascinated by them?” He cocked his head to the side while Icarus thought about the question, buttoning up a white dress shirt.

“I...I’ve never seen them before. I guess I’ve always wished to have wings of my own.” Icarus said, as a blush crept onto his face. Samael smiled at the sight of a blushing demon.

“You can look at them anytime you like, you know. They aren’t all that special though, I don’t have them out most of the time.”

“You should. They’re brilliant,” said Icarus earnestly. “Can I...touch them?”

Samael ducked his head down as he stepped closer to Icarus, settling on the bed. “Yes, but..please be gentle,” Samael bit his lip, thinking of earlier. “Wings are...very sensitive.” He turned to the side, spreading his wing out for Icarus. 

Icarus bit his lip and knelt behind Samael, rubbing the feathers as he watched Samael’s wings shift in response to the touch. “What does it feel like?” He whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment.

Samael sighed happily. “It’s sort of pleasurable like this. Sort of...sensual. I’ve never had anyone touch them before. They’re...private usually.” Icarus cleared his throat when he realized what he was doing, being...intimate with an angel. He moved away. “Sorry, y-you should be going to sleep anyways, angel.”

Samael took a deep breath, meeting Icarus’ eyes before continuing. “The only reason you ever display your wings is as a show of power in a fight or…”

Icarus paused, stepping closer again. “Or?”

Samael blushed. “Or...submission. Like an animal showing their neck. As I said before,” he gestured at his wings. “They’re very sensitive. If you’re showing them, you’ve either already won or already lost. There’s maybe two occasions other than that in which angel’s show their wings. But that’s about it.” He inhaled quickly and stepped away, folding his wings. “You’re probably right, demon, I should sleep.”

“Fine, I’ll see you in the morning.” Icarus said as he settled down on his couch, taking a swig of whiskey from a glass sitting on a nearby table. 

Samael watched the demon as he sat on the side of the bed that was the least messy from their activities. “Are you going to watch me sleep?”

Icarus knit his eyebrows together. “I’m going to be working anyways. Plus, I don’t think you’d want a demon next to you in bed, angel.”

Samael pulled back the sheets and sat back down, still facing Icarus. “What do you do for work anyways?”

“That’s on a need to know basis. Goodnight.” Icarus snapped, standing up quickly.

Samael flinched and turned away, pulling the sheets halfway up as he lay down, facing away from the demon, wings curled protectively around himself. What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long length of time in between the first chapter and this one, I hope some of you have stuck with me, or maybe some new people will find this, either way: despite my slow updates, there is so much to this story. Love, fluff, a lot of sex. Like a LOT. With many diff kinks. It's gonna be really good guys, and there's a lot of it. I just need to get it typed, which is slow. But if you hang in, I promise to make it worth the wait.  
> Thank you!  
> PS: I love getting comments from you guys, so if you're hesitating to give me one, do it.


End file.
